


breaking dawn pt. 1 - larry au

by kenthedoll



Series: twilight - larry au [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Disabled Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Human Louis Tomlinson, Love Triangle, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Mpreg, Pathokinesis, Smut, Strength, Telepathy, Vampire Harry Styles, Vampire Louis Tomlinson, Vampires, Wedding, Werewolves, american!louis, enhanced abilities/powers, precognition/foresight, speed - Freeform, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenthedoll/pseuds/kenthedoll
Summary: At long last, Harry & Louis have wed. However, when Louis becomes pregnant--before their honeymoon is even over--the pregnancy sets the wolves against Harry & Louis once more, as they fear he will give birth to an immortal child. Even more complications arise, when the pregnancy begins to take a physical toll on Louis, and Jacob vows to protect his friend.ORThe Larry version of Stephenie Meyer's 2008 novel "Breaking Dawn" and Bill Condon's 2011 film "Breaking Dawn - Part 1"
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Des Styles/Anne Twist, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, mentions of past Johannah Deakin/Mark Tomlinson
Series: twilight - larry au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> THIS STORY IS A DIRECT COPY OF THE MOVIE "BREAKING DAWN PART 1"
> 
> IT HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED FROM MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT (@ ken-the-doll) BECAUSE OF WATTPAD'S INCREASING RESTRICTIONS

_Childhood is not from birth to a certain age, and at a certain age, the child is grown and puts away childish things._

_Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies._

**\---**

**LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON**

**&**

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

_Together with their families request the honor of your presence at the celebration of their marriage._

_Thursday, the twenty-fourth of November, two thousand and eleven._

_Five o'clock in the evening._

**\---**

**[LOUIS' POV]**

"I'm just thinking it's a little much, you know?" I thought aloud, as Alice & I watched the people she'd hired work on decorating the Styles' garden for Harry & I's wedding.

"No, it's exactly enough," Alice insisted. "Tomorrow will be _perfect_. Now, I want you to _go home_ and get _lots of beauty sleep_. That's an order," she winked.

"Okay," I agreed with a quiet sigh, earning a hug from the woman I'd be proud to call my sister-in-law, come tomorrow.

**\---**

When I returned home that night, I glanced at the dreamcatcher Jacob had given me, where it still hung from my headboard, and I absentmindedly hoped that he would come to see the wedding, even for just a second.

I knew it wouldn't be easy on him, but Jacob was my family, too. I hoped that he could at least _pretend_ to be happy, for my sake, which left me feeling sort of selfish. 

But, as I could feel Harry's presence with a gust of wind from the window, I turned to face him with a contented smile, letting all of my worries dissipate to make room for the sheer amount of love I felt for the man that stood before me.

"I was just checking for cold feet," Harry joked, as he wound his arms around my waist and held me close.

"Well, mine are toasty warm," I promised him.

"It's not too late to change your mind..."

"What, now _you're_ having second thoughts?" I asked, and when he hesitated, my brows furrowed as I concluded, "you are..."

"No," Harry shook his head then. "No, I've been waiting a century to marry you, Mr. Tomlinson."

" _But_?" I asked.

"I haven't told you everything about myself..." Harry confessed to me then, which amused me, as I assumed it was something quite mundane.

"What, you're not a virgin?" I guessed with a light-hearted giggle, having already assumed that to be the case.

Harry laughed as well for a moment, before he quietly huffed and began to pace.

"You can't scare me away now..."

"Look," he began seriously, so I sat down at the edge of my bed and listened to him attentively. "A few years after Desmond created me, I rebelled against him. I resented him for curbing my appetite... and so, for a while, I went off on my own."

"I wanted to know how it felt to hunt..." he sheepishly confessed, "to taste human blood. So I went to the cinema, and I watched a man follow a stranger of a woman out of the room... and then I began to follow him."

"The woman was heading home alone, but it was dark out, she had no idea she was being followed... and the things that man was thinking of doing to her..." 

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, as I could only imagine how intense that must've been, for him to be able to hear whatever sickening things were running through that man's head that night.

"Needless to say, I put a stop to it immediately," he said. "All of the men I killed... were _monsters_... and so was I."

"Harry, they were all _murderers_ ," I shook my head at that. "You probably saved more lives than you took."

"Louis, that's what I told myself," he nodded. "But they were all human beings. I looked into their eyes as they died, and I saw who I was... and what I was capable of."

"...and what _I'll_ be capable of," I pursed my lips, as I was sure that's what he was getting at. "Why are you telling me this tonight? Did you really think this was gonna change my mind about you?"

"I just wondered if you would change your mind about _yourself_ ," he said, "and who you wanna see when you look in the mirror a year from now."

So I stood from the bed and joined him near the window. "I _know_ I can do this," I told him sincerely. "Let me tell you why; Because _you_ did. You should give yourself some credit for that."

Harry modestly scoffed at that, but even so, I continued.

"Hopefully, a year from now, I'm gonna look in the mirror and see someone like _you_ ," I smiled at him, as I slid my palms up along his chest to hold onto his shoulders. "Someone capable of _courage_ , and _sacrifice_ , and... and _love_."

With that, Harry's grin returned, and he was just about to lean in and kiss me, when there was an abrupt whistling noise coming from outside.

"What is that?" I hummed as I glanced out of the window.

"Come on! Let's go!" Emmett's voice could be heard shouting from the lawn.

"I'm late for my bachelor party," Harry shook his head with a knowing laugh, just as Emmett jumped onto the side of my house, just to poke his head in through the window.

"Send him out, Louis," Emmett smirked, "or we're comin' in after him."

"So, this party..." I began, once Emmett dropped back down to the grass, leaving us to say our goodbyes. "Will there be strippers?"

"No," Harry laughed again. "Just a couple of mountain lions. Maybe a few bears."

"Don't worry, Louis," Jasper said, as he hopped up to speak to us through the window, the same way Emmett had. "We'll give him back in plenty of time."

"Okay, go," I encouraged Harry toward the window with a fond smile, "before they break my house."

Before making his leave, however, Harry turned to look at me and, with a proud grin, he told me, "I'll meet you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white."

"That was very convincing," he teased me, pecking my lips one last time, before he ducked through the window and joined his brothers on the ground.

I watched them jostle each other around for a moment, hyping one another up, before they took off through the tree line at the speed of sound.


	2. one

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Alice inquired, as she helped me get ready for the wedding the following afternoon.

"Sorry," I smiled, but tried not to move my face too much, while she patted some concealer onto my dark circles. "Bad dream. Think it's just wedding jitters..."

"Do you need some help?"

Our attention was captured by Rosalie, another woman I'd proudly be calling my sister-in-law once this day was through.

She looked hopeful even, as she offered, "I could do his hair..."

"Really?" I asked timidly because I hadn't necessarily expected her to want anything to do with the wedding, aside from attending it.

"Please," Rosalie smiled at that on her way over to stand behind the chair I was sitting in. "I'm not offended by your choice of groom," she said, as she ran her icy fingertips through my hair.

"Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality?" I light-heartedly teased her, earning a smirk from her as she met my gaze in Alice's vanity mirror.

"Essentially," she nodded.

"Weddings," Alice chirped, as she moved to hug Rosalie around the shoulders. "They bring everyone together!"

**\---**

"Louis??"

I could hear my mom's voice before I could see her ascending the top step of the staircase.

"In here, mom," I guided her towards Alice's open bedroom door, to which her face lit up and she gasped at the sight of me.

"Oh, my gosh!" she instantly teared up, "you're so _beautiful_! Oh, _honey_! Crap, my mascara!"

"Mom," I cooed, reaching out to hold her hand, as Alice handed held out a box of tissues for her.

"Oh, thank you," she politely accepted one, before she began to pat her cheeks dry. "Mark, get in here!" she waved him in from the hall.

"You sure?" he raised a brow and, when he hesitantly joined us, my brows raised at the sight of him in a tux. 

"I know," he said, as he held a black, velvet case out toward me. "I look hot."

"We thought you needed something blue," mom told me, as she opened up the top to reveal a sapphire necklace.

"And something old," Mark continued, "besides your mother."

" _Nice_ ," mom scoffed, leading me to fondly shake my head at them, as I reached to lift it from the case.

"It was Grandma Tomlinson's," Mark told me.

"It's beautiful, you guys," I said in astonishment, feeling warmth when I looked up at their smiling faces. "Thank you so much."

"It's your first family heirloom," mom swooned. "You can pass it on to your kids, and _their_ kids..." her voice broke, and she began to cry again, so I opened my arms to hug her.

"No smudging the masterpiece!" Alice warned me about messing up my hair and makeup, while she moved to grab my tux from the closet.

"She's right," mom agreed with a laugh, fanning her eyes with her hands to dry her tears.

"Thank you," I told my parents again, as my mom helped me clasp the necklace around my neck.

"Okay! Time for the tux!" Alice announced.

**\---**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day, to witness the union of Harry Edward Styles and Louis William Tomlinson," the minister announced to our wedding party. 

Then, he looked at Harry--my soulmate--and, in a voice a bit softer, he said, "please repeat after me; I, Harry Styles..."

So Harry reached for my hands, and he looked me in the eye, as he proceeded to profess his vows, "I, Harry Styles..."

"...take you, Louis Tomlinson..."

"...take you, Louis Tomlinson..."

"...to have and to hold..."

"...to have and to hold..."

"...for better or for worse," I carried on with the next line, leading the minister to grin and let us go on, as I had admittedly practiced enough times to remember it by heart.

"...for richer, for poorer," Harry added.

"...in sickness and in health," I smiled.

"...to love..."

"...to cherish... as long as we both shall live."

Harry's lips matched mine in an adoring grin when he whispered, "I do," for only me to hear, as if we were the only ones present.

"I do."

"I love you," Harry told me.

"I love _you_ ," I replied.

Then, without hesitation, Harry was pulling me closer and I was standing on my toes, to seal our marriage with a binding kiss--or twelve--garnering a roar of applause and praise from our friends and family.

**\---**

"Hey, man! Nice to see you!" Seth greeted Harry with a warm smile and a handshake during our reception. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Harry returned the beaming smile.

"I hope you'll be happy, Louis," Billy nodded sincerely, as he and the rest of the pack joined Seth's side.

"Thank you, Billy," I hummed happily, before I concernedly asked, "have you heard from him?" because Jacob had apparently run away from home when he received his invitation to the wedding.

"I'm sure Jake wishes you the best."

Mark joined the conversation with a tension-defusing, "well, I plan on getting drunk," shortly after. "They're servin' up some pretty fancy champagne," he said, before he looked over at Sue Clearwater. "Sue, can I get you a glass?"

"Sparkling fire water," Billy immediately turned his wheelchair around to give Mark a pointed look, "sounds great," before he rolled away.

Then, a dark-haired man and a woman approached us, both with eyes of gold like the Styles, which told me they were family.

"Louis!" the woman greeted me with a kiss to both of my cheeks.

"Congratulations, Harry," the man smiled proudly as he momentarily hugged him.

"Thank you," Harry nodded.

"Eleazar and Carmen, right?" I guessed, judging by the times Harry had told me of his cousins from all around the globe.

"Yes," Harry affirmed, before he gestured to a pair of blonde women who approached us soon after, "and these are our cousins from Alaska; Tanya & Kate."

"We've heard so much about you," Kate grinned.

"Welcome to the family," Eleazar warmly welcomed me, before Carmen did the same, in their mother tongue.

"Bienvenida!" she cheered, before she glanced back at a third blonde woman, who I could only assume was related to Tanya & Kate. 

"Irina?" Carmen waved her over. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "Come meet Louis!"

"I can't do this..." I heard Irina whisper to Carmen, to which Tanya looked over at her with a stern expression.

"You promised," Tanya said.

"They invited one," Irina said, with her cold gaze locked on Seth, who stood with Billy and Mark just across the way.

"Irina, he's our friend," Harry assured her that there was nothing to worry about.

"They killed Zayn," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"He tried to kill Louis..." Harry said softly, as he wasn't trying to let this escalate into something larger.

"I don't believe that," Irina took a step closer. "He wanted to be like _us_... to live in _peace with humans_... with _me_."

"I'm sorry," Harry told her sincerely, just as his hand at my waist pulled me in a little closer, like he could sense my discomfort without even needing to read my mind.

But, with that, Irina turned to leave.

"Let's not monopolize the grooms," Eleazar offered us a kind-hearted smile, despite the awkward air of the conversation and, before making his leave with Carmen, he bid us another, "congratulations."

"Thank you," I nodded.

"Sorry," Tanya added politely, as she took Kate's hand and led her away from us as well.

"Well, what's a wedding without some family drama?" Harry hummed in amusement once we were alone.

"Yeah," I laughed while I nodded in agreement.

**\---**

"Excuse me?" Emmett's voice could suddenly be heard through the microphone, where the band had been playing a moment ago, which led everyone to take a seat at the reception tables before him. 

"Is this on? Hello? Um... I'd like to propose a toast," he raised his champagne flute toward us with a proud smile, "to my new brother! Louis, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last 18 years, 'cause you won't be gettin' any more for a while!"

Then, Perrie spoke as well, saying, "well, Louis was just like everybody else; Totally _mesmerized_ by Harry--or "The Hair," as I call him--and then, suddenly, Harry is all about _Louis_! Even though he's not the captain of the volleyball team. I'm just kidding," she giggled. "Or the president of the student council..."

"Harry will be a good husband," Mark nodded. "I know this because I'm a cop. I know things... like, how to hunt somebody to the ends of the Earth... and I know how to use a gun..."

Afterward, Alice said, "now that you're my _brother_ , you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion. Shoes, blazers, hair gel," and the list went on from there.

My mother sang us all a song, bless her soul, before Anne dedicated her speech to her and Mark, "I'd like to thank Johannah & Mark, for raising such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect him forever."

"It's an extraordinary thing," Harry began, when it was his turn to speak, "to meet someone who you can bare your soul to, and who will accept you for what you are."

He met my gaze when he continued, "I've been waiting... what seems like a _very long time_... to get beyond what I am, and with Louis..." he paused as his eyes of honey welled with tears, "I feel like I can finally begin."

"So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful husband," he raised his glass of champagne, leading everyone else to do the same, while I couldn't help but flush bright red from the table front and center. "No measure of time with you will be long enough... but let's start with forever."

**\---**

"Another one of your gifts just arrived," Harry cooed, as he held me in the center of the dance floor, surrounded by the ecstatic mingling of our loved ones.

"What?"

"Come on," he smirked, taking my hand in his and leading me away from the crowd, to the side of his house.

"What's a wedding present doing out here?"

"It's just a little more private," Harry explained, before Jacob's voice was drawing my attention toward the tree line, where he stood in a simple button-up and slacks.

"The best man didn't have time to get a tux," he declared.

"Jacob!" I gasped, and Harry smiled fondly, as I broke into a full on sprint to reach my best friend. "Hey!" I giggled when he scooped me up into a tight hug.

"Hey, Louis," he hummed softly, with a smile that I could tell was genuine because it met his big, brown eyes.

"This is kind of you," Harry nodded to him respectfully.

"Kind is my middle name," Jake offered him a bittersweet half-smile.

"I'll see if Rosalie wants to dance," Harry excused himself so we could talk.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Jacob apologized to me once Harry was out of earshot, despite the fact that he could still read his mind if he wanted.

"Doesn't matter," I shook my head. "Everything's _perfect_ now."

"Will you dance with me?" he asked me then, so I reached for his shoulder, only for him to scoop me up once more and spin me around, with a giggle that had my heart feeling full and happy.

"Where have you been?" I asked him curiously, as he set me back down and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I missed this.

I missed him.

"We were gonna put your face on a milk carton," I joked, as a way to show that I wasn't necessarily upset, just worried.

"Mostly northern Canada," Jacob admitted, resting his stubbly chin on my shoulder. "It's weird to be back on two legs again... in _clothes_..." he laughed. "Gotten out of practice with the whole _human_ thing..."

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Being here...?"

"Why?" he leaned away to look down at me with an amused smile. "Afraid I'll trash your party? You're not the only one... and you'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now," he said, and I couldn't help the way my eyes welled with tears upon hearing him say that.

"Come on, you're not supposed to be the one crying, Lou," Jake pulled me back into his embrace and pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head.

" _Everyone_ cries at weddings," I scoffed.

"This is how I'm gonna remember you..." he said, just above a whisper, "pink cheeks... two left feet... and a heartbeat."

"'Cause what, soon I'm gonna be _dead_ to you?"

" _No_ ," Jake squeezed me tight. "I'm sorry... I'm just trying to appreciate your last night as a human."

I nodded, "well, it's not my last night..." leading him to furrow his brows in confusion.

"Oh... I thought you--?"

"I didn't really wanna spend my honeymoon writhing in pain..." I said, in regards to the acidic burn of vampire venom.

"What's the point?" he laughed a little at that, which erased any trace of the smile I'd previously been wearing. "It's not like you're gonna have a _real_ honeymoon with him, anyway."

"It's gonna be as real as anyone else's..."

"That's a sick joke," he shook his head at that, so I leaned away from his embrace with a confused expression. "You _are_ joking...?"

"What?"

"While you're still _human_??" Jacob backed away from me completely, as if the idea repulsed him. "You _can't_ be serious, Louis. Tell me you're not that _stupid_."

"I mean, it's really none of your business..." I tried, before he grabbed me by the shoulders with a stern look in his eye.

"No! You can't do this!"

" _Jake_ ," I warned him.

"Listen to me, Louis."

"Jake, let me _go_!!" I ripped myself out of his grasp, and Harry was at my side in the next instant.

"Jacob, calm down," he raised a hand out toward him. "Alright?"

"Are you out of your _mind_?! _Huh_?! You'll _kill_ _him_!"

Then, Seth was practically hopping onto Jacob's back, pulling him away from Harry before he could lunge at him.

"Walk away, Jake," Seth said calmly, leading Jacob to shove him back, just for Quil and Embry to run up and grab a hold of his arms instead.

"Enough, Jacob!" Sam snapped, when he pushed the two of them away as well.

"Stay out of this, Sam!" Jacob glared at the alpha.

"You're not gonna start somethin' that _we'll_ have to finish," Sam countered.

"He'll _die_!" Jacob argued exasperatedly.

"He's not our concern anymore. Let's go, Seth," Sam said, after he gestured for the rest of the pack to follow him away from the house.

"I'm really, really, _really_ stupid," I thought aloud.

"No," Harry shook his head at that. "It's alright. Come on, people are probably missing us. Let's go back."


	3. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤AUTHOR'S NOTE🖤
> 
> I wrote out a graphic smut scene for this chapter. So, if you do not wish to read it, then you should stop reading after Louis tells himself "don't be a coward."
> 
> \- Ken

"So he really won't tell you where he's taking you?" my mom asked, in regards to our honeymoon, as she was hugging me goodbye.

"No," I shook my head at that, with a somewhat nervous, but mostly excited laugh, "it's a surprise."

"Well, wear a hat," she told me, "and sunscreen. Take care of yourself."

"I will," I promised her.

"Okay," she hugged me once more. "I love you, Louis."

"I love you," I said, cherishing the feeling of her arms around me as if it would be the last time, because it very well could've been.

"So much," she added when she pulled away.

"Thank you."

"Everything is packed and ready to go!" Alice chirped from behind us on the driveway.

"Cool," I nodded with a grateful smile, but it faded the slightest bit when I spotted the concerned look on Mark's face as he looked at me then. "I'm gonna go see him."

"Okay," mom nodded understandingly, so I moved to speak with Mark.

"Dad," I greeted him with a playful punch to the shoulder, earning a drunken giggle from him in return.

"Well... it's gonna be strange," he thought aloud, "you not living under my roof."

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement, feeling a bit winded, as I hadn't even considered that aspect until then. "It's gonna be strange for me, too."

"You know it will always be your home, right?" he asked.

So I nodded once more. "I love you, dad..." I hugged him tight, "forever."

"I love you, too, Lou. I always have and I always will," his voice broke the slightest bit as he hugged me back. "Alright. Go on," he pulled away after a moment of comfortable silence. "You don't wanna miss your plane... wherever it's goin'."

"Okay," I nodded with a happy giggle. "Goodbye."

**\---**

Rio de Janeiro.

Harry took me to _Rio de Janeiro._

The locals sang and danced and drank in the streets, and they paid us no mind when we shared a kiss under the stars in their presence.

I'd never seen Harry looking as happy as he did that night, and it only got better, once he led me down to the harbor and helped me step down into a speedboat.

"So we're not staying in Rio?" I asked him curiously and, as he fetched the keys from his pocket and started up the engine, I promptly settled down onto the passenger seat.

"No, we're just passing through," Harry shook his head with a smug little grin, clearly enjoying the fact that he knew something I didn't.

"Are we close?" I giggled, which led him to pull the boat away from the dock without saying another word, but the smile on his face remained for the entirety of the ride.

**\---**

"This is Isle Anna," Harry explained to me, as we steadily approached a beach house on a remote little island just off the coast, "it was a gift from Desmond."

My cheeks were beginning to ache from how much I'd been smiling that day, but I didn't mind it one bit, especially not when Harry immediately moved to sweep me off my feet before I could even comment on the magnificence of the beach house.

"Is this totally necessary?" I asked, wrapping an arm around his neck, while he carried me bridal style up the set of steps leading up to the glass back doors.

"I am nothing, if not traditional," Harry answered, with nothing but contentment in both his expression and his tone of voice, as he turned around to carefully push the door open with his back.

Then, after he set me down on the polished wooden floors, I gaped in astonishment at the interior décor of the light and open floor plan.

"You wanna take a look around?" Harry asked me then.

So I turned to face him with an enthusiastic nod of my head, to which he smiled fondly and moved to retrieve our things from the boat, while I began to wander deeper into the house.

He eventually found me in the bedroom when he returned a few moments later.

"You tired?" he speculated, as he joined my side at the foot of the luxurious canopy bed.

So I shook my head honestly because, even if I wanted to, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. 

I was far too elated to sleep.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" he reached for my hands, and he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of both of them, before he swiped his thumb over the face of my wedding ring.

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement, looking up into his loving, golden eyes, "that sounds nice." Then, with a timid smile, I told him, "I could use a few human minutes..."

So he pressed another gentle kiss to my forehead and playfully hummed, "don't take too long, love."

"Okay," I breathed a bit anxiously, as I watched him walk toward the door and begin to pull the hem of his shirt from where it'd been tucked into his pants all evening.

With that, I grabbed my bag and rushed to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, washed my hands--and figured it would probably be smart to leave my ring in the house--before I made the spontaneous decision to hop in the shower and shave pretty much everything.

Then, I sighed stressfully upon getting out and discovering a lengthy strip of condoms, as well as _several_ different bottles of various lubricants, that had apparently been packed into my suitcase alongside my clothes.

" _Alice_..." I groaned, as if she could hear me, before I took a seat on the floor beside the bed and ran my fingers through my damp hair, in an attempt to ground myself and calm down.

"Okay, Louis..." I said after a moment, "don't be a coward."

So, rather than wasting any more time in attempting to locate a pair of swim trunks beneath the layer of lube and rubbers in my suitcase, I opted for joining Harry outside, in nothing but the towel I had wrapped around my body.

Harry stood waist deep in the ocean before me, staring out at the moonlit horizon, as I slowly but surely made my way down to the shoreline.

There in the sand, was a pile of Harry's clothes--including a dark pair of boxers--which led me to take a deep, shaky breath and, finally, let the towel drop.

Then, I waded into the warm darkness of the water, but the deeper I moved, and the closer I got to Harry, the less fearful I became.

I felt safe.

I felt _strong_.

The first thing Harry told me when I joined his side was, "you're so beautiful," and I truly felt beautiful with the way he looked at me then, as though he was beholding precious treasure.

Then, his arms were slowly winding around my waist, bringing me into his familiar embrace, just as he dipped his head down to kiss me.

I kissed him back, of course, while I tangled my fingers in the soft brown hair at his nape, as the last thing I wanted to do was overwhelm him by moving too fast or taking things too far.

We had already established the fact that I really, _really_ wanted him, and I wasn't going to force him into doing anything he wasn't comfortable with, honeymoon or otherwise.

However, Harry pleasantly surprised me when he brought it up all on his own between our exchanges, "I promised we'd try..." leading me to look up at him with a hopeful expression. "But if this doesn't work..." he shook his head seriously, as if to silently say that we wouldn't be trying again.

"I trust you..." I whispered against his lips, making him smile once more, while he guided my legs up around his waist and kissed me hard, like he couldn't get enough.

So I didn't bother to hide how great it felt when his tongue met my own. In fact, I softly asked for, "more?" which led him to hum blissfully and slip his hands around my hips, in order to grab a firm hold of my ass.

"You can put them in," I eventually told him, when I could feel his cool fingertips rubbing gentle circles around the rim of my hole. "I-I've done it to myself before..." I admitted with a flush of redness to my cheeks, that had Harry biting down a little harder when he nibbled my lower lip.

"You're killing me," he gave a light chuckle in response, before he carefully began to press his middle fingertips inside me, causing the grip I had of his hair to tighten like a vice.

"I'm okay," I assured him when his expression softened a bit with my instinctual reaction. "P-Please keep going," I encouraged, eagerly surrendering my body to him, while I brought him back down for another fervent kiss.

So Harry steadily worked me open like this--curling his fingers in and drawing them most of the way out--until my voice inevitably began to shake, just as it raised in both pitch and volume.

"A- _Ahh_ ~" I whined as his fingertips recurrently rubbed against my prostate, bringing me closer and closer to the edge of my orgasm.

"You sound so lovely," Harry cooed, squeezing at my hip with his free hand, after he wrapped a steady arm around my waist to hold me closer. "Want me to make you come, baby?"

"No," I immediately shook my head at that and, when he slowed down a little bit because of it, I told him, "I-I want you inside me, first."

So Harry easily obliged, by slipping his fingers out of me, carrying me out of the ocean, and then speeding back into the bedroom, with me in his arms.

I couldn't help but giggle happily when he dropped me onto the center of the plush bedding, completely disregarding the fact that we were still dripping with salt water, as he glanced down at all the rubbers in my suitcase with a curious raise of his brow.

"Alice..." I explained with an awkward purse of my lips, to which Harry just shook his head with a knowing grin and grabbed--what I could only assume to be--the first bottle of lube he saw.

Then, he knelt down onto the foot of the bed and curled his finger to beckon me closer. I obeyed, of course, by sitting up and crawling down the length of the mattress to kneel in front of him.

He kissed me again, no doubt after watching my gaze distractedly drop to his bitten-red lips, and the pop of the lubricant's cap a moment later brought me back down to Earth for a moment.

Once his fingers were saturated enough, however, Harry guided me back down against the sheets to continue his task of working me open, and the change of positions did nothing to help me stay grounded.

His wet fingertips pressed and rubbed against all of the right places, and I could feel nothing but his presence alongside my own. It truly felt as though we were off in our own little world, where we had nothing to worry about, with the exception of each other.

"Harry," I breathed when I could feel myself getting close again, "I want you... I'm ready."

"Patience, baby," he said just above a whisper, trailing icy kisses from my collarbone to my jawline. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't," I shook my head at that.

"I _might_ ," he replied just as softly, before he carefully removed his fingers again. "Besides, it's your first time... so if we're really doing this, then I wanna do it right."

So, as I nodded in agreement, Harry reached for the lube once more and proceeded to slick himself up with it; The sight of which led me to subconsciously bite into my lower lip, just as I spread my knees a little wider.

"I'm gonna go slow," he assured me, holding himself with one hand against the sheets at the side of my head and, as he lined up the glistening head of his cock with my hole, he dipped his head down to kiss me again.

Pleasantly distracted by his chilling lips, I sighed contentedly against them, when I could _finally_ feel him pushing inside of me.

However, we both broke our lip lock after a moment, in order to glance down between our bodies and watch him draw his hips back, then slowly thrust them forward.

His gaze returned to my face then, undoubtedly gauging my reaction, as he continued his fluid movements.

"Oh, God," I let my head fall back against the sheets, while I reveled in the feeling of him repeatedly filling me to the brim, as well as the low, gravelly moans he gave that elicited goosebumps all along my bare skin. "Oh, Harry, I love you so much..."

"I love you, baby," Harry hummed sweetly in response and, despite the way his smile wavered the slightest bit with the whine he gave shortly after, I could tell he was really enjoying himself because he steadily began to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

"Ah, ah, _ahh_ ~!" I cried each time his hips rammed forward, at which point I opted to reach up and hold onto him, and my blunt nails promptly dragged along the stoney flesh of his back as a result.

Then, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and adjusted our positioning on the bed, until my head was resting back against the softness of the pillows, and his hands grabbed a hold of the wooden headboard as a way to steady himself.

The second he began to thrust again, however, the wood snapped like a twig within his grasp, leading him to sigh self-deprecatingly and press his palms against the sheets again instead, as the pillars of the canopy were abruptly sent clattering down onto the floor.

"It's okay..." I panted, reaching up to console him by caressing his face in my hands. "Come here..."

Harry didn't need to be told twice, it seemed, as he immediately leaned in to kiss me, soft and slow, while he worked his way back up the previous pace of his hips.

"O-Oh, Harry," I gasped at a particularly hard thrust, opting to glance down between our bodies once more, and brazenly moaning at the sight of him quickly sliding in and out of me. "You're so good-- _ohh_ , God, I'm so close--p- _please_ , don't stop."

" _God_ ," Harry growled, reaching for my wrists and holding them at either side of my head, while he began to mark up my neck with his teeth and his tongue; Which only led me to trust him with my life even further, as he was clearly being mindful of keeping his fangs out of the mix as he did so.

In the end, the intrusive concept of Harry drinking from me as we made love was what had me coming undone, spilling into the limited amount of space between our bodies, without even needing to be touched.

"Ohh, fuck," Harry cursed at the sight of it, making me giggle happily, as it wasn't necessarily something I was used to hearing from him, but I could _definitely_ see myself getting used to it. 

However, I wasn't entirely sure if it would _ever_ be possible for me to get used to the way it felt to be with Harry in that moment--completely entwined in the midst of our throes of passion--as it was far too mesmerizing to grow dull, in my humble opinion.

Even with time, and my inevitable turning into an immortal vampire, I knew that I would want Harry all the same.

" _Ohh_ , God... _ahh_!" he groaned, as he drove his hips forward one last time, and I'd never felt closer to Harry than I did that night, as I could feel his cock pulsing inside me with each rope of come he gave.

"I love you..." he breathed, when he leaned in to kiss me again and again, as he rode out his high with a momentary grind of his hips against my own.

"Mm," I whined, at the eventual feeling of him carefully sliding out of me with an overstimulated hiss, "I love you, too."


	4. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤AUTHOR'S NOTE🖤
> 
> The entire time I was writing this chapter, I had Louis' cover of Look After You stuck in my head... 
> 
> I'm totally not crying.
> 
> \- Ken

"How badly are you hurt?" Harry asked me the next morning.

"What?" I asked him, through the reflection of the bathroom mirror I was standing before, pleasantly reminiscing on our first time together.

Harry reached for the sleeve of my robe then and gently lifted it, revealing a set of identical bruises on my forearm, undoubtedly from the way he'd passionately pinned my wrists to the sheets the night before.

So I rolled the sleeve back down, turned to face him directly, and attempted to dismiss it as nothing to worry about, only for him to stop me.

"No, Louis, look," he frowned, as he carefully brushed the fabric of my robe over my shoulder to reveal another set of bruises, the existence of which I wasn't aware of until then.

I couldn't even find the words to say as I studied the marks in my reflection once more.

"Louis, I can't tell you how sorry I am..." Harry spoke so softly, I wouldn't have been able to hear him, had I not been standing so close.

I felt my heart sink when he turned to walk away as well, so I covered my shoulder, followed him over to the absolute _mess_ we'd made of the bedroom, and honestly told him, " _I'm_ not."

This led him to pause in his tracks with a sigh. 

" _Really_ , I'm not. I'm _f_ \--"

"Don't say you're fine..." Harry requested of me, with a disbelieving shake of his head. "Just... _don't_ ," he said as he took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"No, _you_ don't," I argued, staring down at him with an incredulous expression because I couldn't help but feel like he was beginning to regret what we did. "Don't ruin this."

"I've already ruined it..."

"Why can't you see how _perfectly_ _happy_ I am?" I asked him then. "Or _was_ , five seconds ago. I mean, now I'm sort of pissed off, actually..."

"You _should_ be angry with me."

"I mean, we knew this was gonna be tricky, right?" I reminded him, before I outwardly admitted, "I think we did _amazing_... I mean, it was amazing for _me_..."

"That's what you're worried about?" Harry gave a curt laugh at that. "That I didn't enjoy myself?"

"I know it's not the same for _you_..." I momentarily shook my head in thought, "but for a _human_ , I can't imagine that it gets any better than that."

"Last night..." Harry began, as he stood tall before me once again, "was the _best night of my existence_..."

So I stood on my toes to kiss him, hoping he would take it as a consolation, as I added, " _you're_ the best."

But as I moved to kiss him again, Harry hesitated a bit, which led me to lean away from him with a quiet sigh.

"You're not gonna touch me again, are you?" I guessed, and he reached to caress my cheekbone with his thumb, so I reached up to stop him. "You know that's not what I mean..."

"Let me make you breakfast," he said, completely derailing the conversation, before he moved to exit the bedroom, leaving me all to myself and my self-deprecating thoughts.

**\---**

"Louis?" Harry hummed in concern from the opposite side of the bed, a few days after our discussion, as I lay facing away from him. "Were you having a nightmare?" he asked, when he heard me sniffling.

"No," I rolled onto my back, but I didn't dare meet his eyes with my own teary ones. "It was just a dream... a really good dream..."

"Then, why are you crying?" he asked me just as softly.

"Because I wanted it to be _real_..."

"Tell me..." he requested, so I hesitantly reached for his nape, in order to pull him close and kiss him the way I had in my dreams.

"Louis, I can't..." he leaned away when I gently tugged at his curls.

"Please..." I begged him, feeling pathetically desperate as I did so, " _please_..."

**\---**

**[JACOB'S POV]**

"Maybe they'll say he was in a car crash," I speculated the excuse the Styles would come up with, when Louis would inevitably return from his honeymoon in a body bag, as I sat with Seth & Embry at the shoreline of La Push. "Or tripped and fell off a cliff."

Then, I couldn't help the sly grin I wore as I realized, "at least I'll get one thing out of it." 

That thing, being, the privilege of being able to take down that bastard vampire myself.

"No, you won't," Sam interrupted my daydreaming. "The Styles are not a danger to the town or the tribe."

So I spared a glance over at Embry & Seth, who looked back at me with expectant looks of their own.

"Well, he's either gonna kill him or change him," I replied, "and the treaty says--"

" _I say_ , Jacob," Sam interrupted once more, " _I say_ ," before he jogged off to rejoin the rest of the pack in their soccer game down the beach.

"You know, if you wanted things different, _you_ should've become alpha," Embry told me as-a-matter-of-factly. 

"Turning it down seemed like a good idea at the time," I shrugged at that.

"Jake, you really think you could kill Louis if he comes back a vampire?" Seth asked me with a concerned expression, which didn't necessarily surprise me.

Seth had gotten quite close to the Styles during our fight against the newborns.

"No," Leah answered for me, as she joined us by the water. "He'll make one of us do it, then hold a grudge against us."

"Oh, _shut up_ , Leah," I shook my head dismissively.

"Would you just _get over it_?" she narrowed her eyes at me then, "it's not like you've _imprinted_ on him."

This led me to spare a glance down the beach, where the imprinted members of our pack could be seen cuddling and laughing it up with one another, on the sidelines of the soccer game.

"At least they seem _happy_..." Seth optimized.

"Yeah," Embry nodded in agreement. "Some people are just lucky, I guess."

" _Lucky_?" I scoffed at that. "None of them belong to _themselves_ anymore... and the _sickest_ part is, their genes tell them they're _happy_ about it."

"At least if you imprinted on someone, you'd finally forget about Louis..." Leah shrugged, before she spared another glance over at Sam & Emily. "I mean, being any kind of happy is better than being _miserable_ about someone you can't have..."

**\---**

**[LOUIS' POV]**

"Louis, these are our housekeepers, Gustavo and Kaure," Harry told me, when he entered the beach home one afternoon with a man and a woman in tow, both of which didn't seem very thrilled to be in our presence.

"Esse é meu marido, Louis," he spoke to them in Portuguese, leading Kaure to narrow her eyes at him.

_This is my husband, Louis._

"Com licença," Gustavo nodded once, then he turned to walk deeper into the house, leaving Kaure to gawk at me with a look of concern, before she moved to join him.

_Excuse me._

"Well, I guess we'll just leave them to it," Harry told me with a pursed-lipped smile.

"What was that all about?" I asked, as I followed him over to the living area and took a seat upon the couch with him.

"She's afraid for you," Harry answered with an amused expression, having easily read their minds.

"Why?"

"Because I have you here all alone," he smirked, reaching up to brush the ends of my hair out of my eyes.

"You mean she knows about you?"

"She suspects," Harry shrugged. "She's native Ticuna. They have legends about blood-drinking demons who prey on beautiful people," he explained, as he leaned in to catch my lips in an adoring kiss.

"No, sir!" the sound of Kaure's voice led us to break apart, as she stood at the far side of the room, fearfully clutching the wrinkled sheets from the bedroom.

"Hey," Gustavo hummed casually, as he carried out several broken pieces of the bed's frame one by one, leading Harry to purse his lips to keep from looking too smug, while Kaure moved to follow Gustavo outside.

**\---**

Then, the following morning, when I sauntered into the kitchen to find something to eat, I found a handwritten note on the counter instead.

_**I've gone to the mainland to hunt. I'll be back before you wake.** _

_**\- Harry x** _

"You're late," I sleepily hummed in response, but nevertheless, I moved to the fridge and gathered up some of the leftover chicken we'd had for dinner the other night.

I thought nothing of it when I reached for the jar of peanut butter on the counter as well, opting to treat myself to a spoonful of it like I used to do when I was a kid, while I stood at the stove, patiently reheating the meat.

However, after a few bites of it at the dining table, I felt sick to my stomach and, inevitably, I found myself rushing across the beach house to puke it back up into the toilet bowl.

"Louis?"

My gaze snapped toward the sound of Harry's voice, as he now stood just beyond the threshold of the door, that had been left cracked in my haste to reach the bathroom.

"Hey," I sighed, opting to sit on the toilet seat, after I shakily stood up and lowered it. "Don't come in here. You don't need to see this," I said, but he moved to join me in the bathroom anyway.

"In sickness and health, remember?" Harry cooed, as he knelt down before me with a kind-hearted smile.

"Must've been the chicken," I shrugged, assuming my sudden bout of sickness to be food poisoning. "Could you grab my bag?" I asked then, gesturing to my bag of essentials on the counter by the sink, and Harry had no problem retrieving it for me.

As I searched through the bag for the ginger capsules I'd packed for all the boat rides, however, I got to thinking about everything I'd done and ate in the time we'd spent on the island, and something just wasn't adding up.

"What is it?" Harry asked, as I'm sure he could easily read the look of confusion on my face.

"How many days has it been since the wedding?" I asked, just to make sure I had it right.

"Fourteen," he answered, leading me to nod understandingly, as I stood from the toilet seat and walked over to the body mirror in the corner of the bathroom. "Why?"

Then, when I raised the hem of my shirt, my lips parted in wonder at the sight of my lower abdomen, as it appeared to be visibly _swollen_.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Harry asked out of concern when I didn't answer his initial question.

"That's impossible..." I shook my head incredulously, while I gently pressed my palm against the area and gave a sigh of relief, at the fact that I felt no sort of pain in doing so. 

"Can this happen...?" I asked Harry, with a mix of both confusion and excitement swirling around amongst the queasy butterflies I felt that morning.

Meanwhile, Harry appeared to be utterly frozen, with his hands clenched at his sides, and his gaze downcast to the tile flooring, even as his cellphone began to ring in his pocket.

So I quickly moved to answer it for him and, after reading the contact name, I took a deep breath.

"Alice," I greeted her, after accepting the call.

 _"Louis?"_ she replied, _"are you alright?"_

"I'm not a hundred percent sure..." I admitted.

_"Why? What's wrong? I just--"_

"You just what?" I asked, feeling my heartbeat picking up speed, as I dreaded that she would tell me something devastating. "Alice, what did you see?"

 _"Here's Desmond..."_ she spoke softer than I'd ever heard her speak, in all my years of knowing her.

 _"Louis, what's going on?"_ Des' voice came through then.

"I don't know. I'm a little worried," I said sincerely, as I glanced over at Harry, who easily resembled a statue with the way he was still frozen in place. "Can vampires go into shock?"

_"Has Harry been harmed?"_

"No," I quickly assured him, earning a sigh of relief from the man on the other end of the line, before I came right out with my theory, "I know that it's _impossible_ , but... I think I'm _pregnant_..."

As if on cue, I felt a strange flutter beneath the palm that I'd been holding against my stomach.

"Desmond, I _swear_ , something just _moved inside me_ \--"

With that, Harry was springing into action, reaching to take his phone from me, and holding it to his ear to speak to his father directly.

"Is this even possible?" he asked, walking out of the bathroom with an unreadable expression, but if I had to guess, I'd say he wasn't exactly _enthused_.

"What's he saying?" I asked, as I followed him into the bedroom.

"Yeah. Yeah, I will," he said, before he ended the call with shaky hands.

" _Well_...?" I gave him an expectant look.

Harry didn't say anything else to me, however.

He simply began to rush around the room at lightning speed, tossing our clothes and our belongings into our suitcases, while I leaned against the wall at the far side of the room, unable to help the way it felt like he was _mad at me_.

" _Damn it_..." Harry muttered, as there was a knock upon the front door of the beach house, the second he finished zipping up the last case.

When he returned to the room with Kaure, the housekeeper, I looked up at Harry with a confused expression.

"Kaure's making sure you're still alive," he explained flatly, as she immediately rushed to my side.

"O que você faz com ele?" she gaped fearfully, as she took note of the way I'd instinctively guarded my middle with my hands.

_What did you do with him?_

"O que você sabe sobre isso?" Harry asked then.

_What do you know about this?_

"Eu sei que você é um demônio!" she snapped at him. "Você matou aquele garotinho!"

_I know that you are a demon! You killed this little boy!_

"What?" I asked Harry for a translation.

"Her people have legends," he reminded me. "She might have seen this before..."

"Por favor. Diga-me como ajudar," he pleaded with her.

_Please. Tell me how to help._

"Você só machuca," she glared at him.

_You only hurt._

"Eu estou te implorando. Eu farei qualquer coisa. Eu amo-o... Por favor. Diga-me como ele pode sobreviver a isso..."

_I'm begging you. I will do anything. I love him... Please. Tell me how he can survive this._

With a reluctant air about her, Kaure raised a hand and let it hover near my own, as if silently asking for permission to touch.

So I hesitantly nodded and watched, as I let my hands fall to my sides, and Kaure gently rested her hand over the small swell of my belly.

After a moment of tantalizing silence, however, Kaure uttered a single word that had Harry looking shell-shocked all over again, and the look of horror that flashed in her own eyes upon walking away, had me raising my hands back to my middle.

"Morte," she said.

_Death._

"I'm not gonna let it hurt you," Harry told me sternly, once Kaure was out of earshot.

Then, he glanced down at my trembling hands with a look of distaste.

"Desmond will get that thing out," he muttered, as he reached for our bags and moved to follow Kaure out of the bedroom.

" _Thing_...?" I thought aloud then, immediately losing any trace of the excitement I felt, upon discovering that I may've actually been pregnant with Harry's child.


	5. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤AUTHOR'S NOTE🖤
> 
> This chapter has not been proofread yet.  
> Please ignore any mistakes!
> 
> \- Ken

**[JACOB'S POV]**

"Hey, son," my dad greeted me at the front door of our house.

"What's goin' on?" I asked, when I noticed Mark Tomlinson standing by the living room window.

"Louis called him..." dad explained with a stern expression, as if to silently tell me to keep my cool.

"Hey," Mark smiled when I joined him in the living room a moment later. "Haven't seen you in a while," he shook my hand. "You okay?"

"You've finally heard from Louis?" I asked, disregarding my own well-being for the sake of his.

"They're extending their trip..." Mark sighed. "Seems he caught a bug. They wanna wait until he feels better before they travel."

"He's sick..." I thought aloud, unable to help the way my jaw clenched, as I knew full well what that _really_ meant.

"Yeah. He told me not to worry, but he sounded... I dunno... _off_...?" Mark shook his head.

"He'll be okay, Mark," Sue assured him from the dining table. "Come on. Let's eat," she said, so Mark moved to take a seat.

I, on the other hand, felt far too _livid_ to eat--far too livid to _stay_ \--so I turned to leave, only for my father to grab a hold of my jacket sleeve.

"Jacob, let it go," he told me, but I couldn't.

Not when Louis' life was at stake.

So I left, and I took my bike down to the Styles place, in order to get to the bottom of whatever was _really_ going on.

"Is it true?" I asked simply, when Desmond opened the door for me to enter.

"Hello, Jacob. How are you?" he politely greeted me, but I didn't have the energy for small talk right then.

"Listen," I shook my head, "just give it to me straight."

"Jake? Is that you?"

I craned my head toward the sound of Louis' voice, calling my name from somewhere upstairs.

"He's here?" I asked Desmond incredulously. 

Though, I guess it wasn't all that surprising that they'd leave me in the dark like that.

"They came home two weeks ago," Desmond replied, to which I immediately turned to find Louis. "Jake..." 

Desmond weakly called after me as I rushed up the staircase two steps at a time, but I kept walking until I reached the living area, where Harry stood off to the right of the room with his brother Emmett, Alice & Jasper stood off to the left with Anne, and Rosalie stood with her arms crossed protectively in front of the couch.

"I'm glad you came," Louis spoke quietly from the cushion directly behind her, leading me to take a few steps closer in an attempt to look at him.

Then, Rosalie took a step forward and told me, "close enough."

"What's your problem?" I scoffed.

"Rose, it's okay..." Louis sighed, causing her to roll her eyes and join Emmett's side at the far side of the room.

That's when I took in the sight of Louis' clearly malnourished frame, as I moved to sit down on the edge of the coffee table in front of him.

His eyes and his cheeks were sunken and dark, his sweater kept slipping off his shoulder, and I could only imagine what the rest of him looked like, as he was wrapped up in the quilt his mother made for him a while back.

Then, when I realized his eyes were still ocean blue, I offered him a half-smile, despite the way it pained me to see him like this.

He'd always been tiny, but never this tiny.

"You look terrible," I said only half-jokingly, but it got Louis to smile a bit at least.

"Yeah," he nodded, "it's nice to see you, too..."

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" I asked hopefully.

"Rose?" Louis glanced over at her. "Wanna help me up?" he requested, and she gave me a wary look as she moved to do so.

That's when Louis drew the quilt from his lap, revealing a sizable baby bump beneath the sweater he wore. He self-consciously moved to pull the hem of it down, and he could no longer seem to meet my gaze, as I couldn't help but gape at him.

I glared over at Harry then.

" _You_ did this!" I stood from the coffee table to confront Harry, only to be stopped by Emmett.

"We didn't know it was even possible," Desmond told me, as I shoved Emmett's ice-cold hand away from my shoulder.

"What is it?" I demanded an answer.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac..."

"I can't see it, either..." Alice spoke up from the opposite side of the room, with a reluctant air about her, "and I can't see Louis' future anymore..."

"We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on," Desmond added. "What we do know, is that it's strong, and fast-growing."

"Well, why haven't you done anything?!" I asked exasperatedly. "Take it out of him!" 

"This is none of your business, dog!" Rosalie snapped at him then.

" _Rose_ ," Anne gave her a stern look. "All this fighting isn't good for Louis."

"The _fetus_ isn't good for Louis!" Alice argued.

"Say the word, Alice..." Rosalie told her, "" _baby_ "... It's just a little _baby_!"

" _Possibly_ ," Jasper chimed in.

"Desmond, you've got to do something--" I tried again, but Louis cut me off.

" _No_!" he said. "It's not his decision. It's not _any_ of yours."

"Jacob, I need to talk to you," Harry's eyes were glassy and his voice wavered, as he began to lead the way downstairs and outside.

"I always knew you'd destroy him," I muttered when I met Harry in the woods, just a few yards away from his house.

"He thinks Desmond can turn him at the last minute," Harry told me, "like he did for me and Anne."

"Can he?" I asked.

"The probability is... _slight_..." Harry said, "and if his heart fails..." he trailed off, as if the thought of that happening terrified him to the icy core. "Look, Jacob. I need you to do something for me..."

I scoffed at his audacity.

" _For him_ ," Harry added desperately. "You have a connection with him that I'll never understand. Maybe you could talk to him... change his mind... keep him alive," he whispered the last part, as his tears began to fall.

"And if I can't...?" I asked, swallowing the lump of empathy in my throat, as I watched Harry break down before me.

"If he dies..." he began, "you get what you've always wanted... to kill me."

**\---**

"Rose, I'm fine. Really," Louis dismissed her, as she resumed her protective stance, when I joined them in the living room again.

Then, as Rosalie turned to leave the room, I moved to sit with Louis and, once she was out of earshot, he offered me a pursed-lipped smile at the sight of my anxious one.

"So Harry sent you in here to talk to me?" he guessed.

"Sort of..." I nodded. "Though, I can't figure out why he thinks you'd listen to me. I mean, you never have before," I chuckled softly, "and since when are you and blondie BFFs?"

"Rose understands what I want..." Louis answered somewhat timidly.

"What are you thinking, Louis?" I asked him softly. "Seriously..."

"I know this seems like a scary thing, but... it's _not_. It's like this miracle or something..." he said, as he placed a gentle hand on top of his belly. "I can feel him..."

I couldn't help but grin fondly at that.

"So it's a bouncing baby boy," I concluded. "Sorry I didn't know. Should've brought some blue balloons."

"It's just a guess..." Louis shrugged. "When I picture him, I see a boy, but... we'll see."

" _You_ won't..." I replied seriously.

"Jake, I can do this... I'm strong enough--"

"Come on," I shook my head at that, as I frustratedly stood from my seat. "You can spout that crap to your _bloodsucker_ , but you don't fool _me_. I can see what that thing's doin' to you. It's a _killer_ , Louis--"

"You're wrong," he shrugged simply.

"--and when you _die_ ," I spoke up, "what was the _point_? Of _me_ loving _you_? _You_ loving _him_? How is that right for anyone? 'Cause I sure don't see it."

Louis didn't say anything, so I took a deep breath and sat back down, in one last-ditch effort to change his mind.

"Listen to me, Louis, _please_..." I pleaded with him, "just-- _don't_ _do this_..." my voice broke. " _Live_ , okay? _Please_."

"Jake," he reached for my hand then, "everything is gonna be okay..." but I couldn't bring myself to believe it.

So I removed my hand from his, as politely as I could, before I stood to take my leave.

"Jacob, don't go..."

"I know how this ends," I turned to look at him one last time, "and I'm not stickin' around to watch."

**\---**

_"Is it true, Jacob?"_ Paul asked me telepathically, as I'd called them down to our usual meeting spot by the lumber mill with a broken howl, the second I left the Styles' house.

 _"What will it be?"_ Quil asked. _"It's growing fast!"_

 _"It's unnatural,"_ Leah chimed in.

 _"Dangerous,"_ Jared agreed.

 _"It's an abomination,"_ Paul growled.

 _"On our land!"_ Quil huffed, and altogether, the pack agreed they couldn't allow it.

 _"We have to protect the tribe,"_ Sam's domineering voice boomed above the others', as he stood tall upon a stack of tree trucks. _"What they've bred won't be able to control its thirst. Every human will be in danger."_

 _"We're ready,"_ Jared said.

 _"No time to waste!"_ Leah nodded.

 _"Now??"_ I asked incredulously, as they couldn't seriously be suggesting that we _kill Louis_.

Could they...?

 _"We must destroy it before it's born!"_ Sam affirmed.

 _"You mean,_ kill Louis _??"_ Seth spoke up with a disheartened whimper.

_"His choice affects us all."_

_"Louis is human,"_ I argued, _"our protection applies to him."_

 _"He's dying anyway!"_ Leah barked at me, so I snapped at her neck and shoved her away from me.

 _"We have real enemies to fight tonight!"_ Sam glared at us.

 _"Tonight??"_ I glanced over at Seth, as he helplessly continued to whimper.

 _"You will fight with us, Jake,"_ Sam climbed down from the tree trunks with a menacing snarl, leading the rest of the pack to back away out of fear, but I stood my ground.

 _"I will not!!"_ I refused. _"I am the grandson of Ephraim Black!! I am the grandson of a chief!!"_ I shouted, making Sam's ears turn back, as he cowered before me. _"I wasn't born to follow you, or anyone else!!"_

**\---**

"Whoa!" Seth exclaimed, when he nearly fell straight off the cliff that I'd run off to, near the Styles' house. "Don't worry. They're not following us," he said, in regards to the rest of the pack.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I asked.

"I left Sam's pack," he shrugged.

"Go home, Seth," I shook my head dismissively.

"I won't stand behind him!"

"Oh, yes, you will. I'm not kidding. Get out of here."

"Is that an order?" Seth's brows furrowed. "Gonna make me bow down, too?"

"I'm not _ordering_ anyone," I sighed. "Look, I'm just goin' off on my own here, okay?"

"Great," he chirped, "and I've got your back."

"No, you _don't_!" I glared at him. "If Sam comes after Louis, are you _really_ ready to fight _your own brothers_? Your _sister_??"

"If it's the right thing to do..."

Seth nodded, which honestly took me aback for a moment, before I inevitably gave up.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go give the Styles a heads up. Do what you want," I said, as I began to wander down the trail to the glass house.

"How cool is this?" Seth thought aloud as he followed me, leading me to roll my eyes in response as he said, "two-man pack! Two against the _world_!"

"You're gettin' on my nerves, Seth..."

"I'll shut up," he nodded. "Can do..."

**\---**

Harry was standing upon the balcony of the second story of the house before we even made our presence known, but I'd gotten used to him meeting me like this, as he could never seem to stay out of my head.

"Get ready," I told him. "They're coming for Louis."

"They're not gonna touch him," Harry said stoically.

"Agreed," I nodded, thus forming an alliance with my worst enemy, all for the sake of my best friend, before Harry turned to walk back inside.

"Man, I can smell them from all the way out here!" Leah's voice quickly caught our attention, as she came jogging up to us through the trees.

"What the hell are you doing here??" I confronted her.

"I'm not gonna let my little brother get himself killed," she said.

"Go away, Leah! I can take care of myself," Seth pouted.

"That you think so proves you need a babysitter," she argued.

"Okay, would the both of you _shut up_?" I muttered. "Did Sam send you?"

"Sam doesn't even know I left," Leah shook her head, right before the rest of the pack could be heard howling in the distance.

"I think he just figured it out..." Seth pursed his lips.

"Jake," Leah caught my attention once more. "I know what his plan is."

**\---**

"Sam's lost the element of surprise, and he doesn't want to take you on outnumbered, so he's not gonna come at you head on," I explained to the Styles, after Leah had graciously foiled Sam's plans to me outside. "He's got the place surrounded, and he'll wait for his opportunity."

"We won't get through this without a fight," Emmett said.

"No fights," Desmond shook his head. "We won't be the ones to break the treaty."

"The treaty is void," I said, "at least in Sam's mind."

"Well, not in ours," Anne assured me, from her spot beside Desmond on the couch.

"Des," Emmett caught his father's attention once more, "no one's hunted for _weeks_."

"We'll make do," Anne optimized, to which Desmond looked back at me.

"You've done us a great service, Jacob," he told me. "Thank you."

**\---**

"I know they're out there somewhere," I thought aloud, as Leah joined me near the tree line behind the Styles' home, later on in the night. "But I can't hear them anymore... it's so quiet."

"I stopped hearing them, too," she admitted, "the second I decided to leave. It's nice."

"You know you can't stay here."

"I don't have any place--"

"I can't trust you with the Styles; You hate them too much. You don't even like _me_."

"I don't _have_ to," she replied. "I just have to follow you."

"Look, Seth doesn't want you here, and neither do I."

"Being unwanted isn't exactly a new thing for me..." she gave a curt laugh in response to that. "Look, I'll stay out of your way. I'll do whatever you want, _except_ go back to Sam's pack, and be the _pathetic_ ex-girlfriend he can't get away from. You don't know how many times I wished I could imprint on someone... _anyone_."

"Just to break the connection..." I nodded understandingly, as I was actually well acquainted with the feeling, leading her expression to soften a bit as well.

"Alright..." I gave in then. "I'm gonna do a perimeter run. You got my flank?"

So Leah wore a gracious smile, and she nodded in agreement, before we took off to ensure that the area was secure.


	6. five

**[LOUIS' POV]**

"Your rib is cracked," Desmond informed me, as he studied the x-rays he'd taken of me in his home office. "But there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything."

" _Yet_ ," Harry spoke up, from where he stood off to the side of the examination bed I'd been laying upon.

"Harry," Des shook his head.

"It's breaking his bones now," Harry replied, looking directly at me as he said it. "It's crushing you, from the inside out. Desmond, tell him what you told me..."

Des seemed indifferent, as he looked over at his son, then down at me.

Through gritted teeth, Harry insisted, " _tell him_."

Then, I timidly requested, "Des, tell me... it's alright..."

So Desmond rounded the examination bed with a reluctant demeanor about him.

"The fetus isn't compatible with your body..." he said softly. "It's too strong. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour... I can't stop it, and I can't slow it down. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver."

"Th-Then, I'll hold on as long as I can, and then--" I tried, but Desmond interrupted.

"Lou..." he looked me in the eye with sorrow in his own. "There are some conditions that even _venom_ can't overcome... you understand?"

So, with a broken rib, and now a broken heart, I accepted my fate with an affirmative nod.

"I'm sorry..." Des reached for my shoulder and gave a gentle, but supportive squeeze, before he turned to leave the office.

"Harry, I'm sorry," I told him the second the door clicked shut behind his father. 

"I can't live without you..." Harry said just above a whisper, as if I would ever forget the way he reacted when he thought I'd ended my own life.

"You won't," I shook my head at that and, with tears in my eyes, I added, "you're gonna have a part of me. He'll _need_ you--"

"Do you honestly think that I could love it, or even _tolerate_ it, if it killed you?"

"It's not his fault..." I argued weakly, with my hands anxiously perched at the top of my belly. "You have to accept what is--"

"Because you've given me no _choice_!!" Harry shouted exasperatedly, making me jump with both the tone and the volume of his voice. "Lou, we're supposed to be _partners_... _remember_?! But you decided this on your own. You've decided to _leave me_."

"Don't see it that way--"

"Well, I have no other way to see it... 'cause it's _me_ who'll lose you, and I don't choose that," he shook his head with a frustrated furrow to his brows. "I don't choose that..." he reiterated, before he turned to leave the room as well, with a slam of the office door.

**\---**

"Are you cold?" Harry asked me that evening, after Rosalie helped me in and out of the bath, and we'd joined the rest of the Styles in the living room.

Jacob had actually taken to coming inside, spending the time he _wasn't_ doing perimeter runs watching football with Emmett and Jasper, and it felt nice to be there with them like that.

"I got it," Jacob hummed, as he scooted himself a bit closer to my end of the couch we'd been sitting on, and I couldn't help the grateful smile that spread on my face with the warmth he easily provided me.

"Don't do that..." he shook his head at me.

"What?" I asked out of confusion.

"Smile, like I'm your favorite person in the world," he answered.

"You're one of them," I said sincerely, reaching to gently hold onto his forearm. "It feels complete when you're here, Jake..."

It felt pretty damn peaceful, too, until I could suddenly feel the baby practicing cartwheels--as he was one to do quite often--which led me to lean forward with a nauseous groan.

Harry immediately reached for the trash can that had been lying in wait beside the couch, for this exact reason, and he held it up for me, with a concerned furrow to his brows.

"We need to find a way to get some food into his system..." Anne shook her head sorrowfully, at the sight of me spitting up nothing but bile into the can.

"If I could only _see_ the fetus--" Alice began.

"The _baby_ ," Rosalie corrected her tiredly, which made me feel grateful, but even more guilty, as she'd been doing _so much_ to help me see this through, all without having hunted for a meal of her own in weeks.

"--maybe I could figure out what it wants..." Alice quietly finished her statement, to which Jacob sighed softly to himself.

That's when Harry spoke up again. 

"I think you might be right..." he said, in regards to whatever Jacob must've been thinking in that moment, which was made clear by the way Harry immediately announced, "Jacob just had an idea."

Jacob gave a curt laugh in response to that.

"It wasn't an _idea_ ," he replied with a smug little half-smile. "It was a snide comment."

"What were you thinking?" Desmond asked him curiously.

"That it's probably just lookin' for someone to sink its teeth into," Jake answered bluntly.

"He's thirsty..." I concluded then.

"I know the feeling..." Emmett nodded with a pursed-lipped grin, and it did nothing to ease my sense of guilt.

"If it's craving, it's not gonna want animal blood," Harry thought aloud then.

"I have some O negative laid aside for Louis," Des told us, which led Alice to take Jasper's hand.

"Walk with me?" she asked, before she led him out of the living room, and Emmett--who was typically quite resilient when it came to the scent and/or sight of human blood--stood to take his leave as well.

Only Harry, Jacob, Anne, and Rosalie remained present when Desmond returned to the kitchen, off to the side of the living area, with a medical pack of O negative blood in his hand.

Then, with their pitch black irises, they all watched as Desmond reached for a glass from one of the cupboards and began to pour the red liquid inside.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Jacob shook his head. "You're gonna make him _drink_ that??"

"It's the fastest way to test the theory," Desmond replied, with an air about him that said he wished it wouldn't have to come to this either.

"Only if you're comfortable with it," Harry looked at me then.

"I'll try anything," I nodded determinedly.

If drinking blood with every meal was all it took to save the little family we'd accidentally started together, then by all means, I was willing to do it.

"Hold on," Harry joined his father in the kitchen then, as Jacob pressed a hand over his stomach and withdrew himself from my side.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." he huffed, while he relaxed back against the opposite end of the couch again.

Harry returned to the living area a short while later, with a styrofoam cup, rather than a clear glass, complete with a plastic lid and straw.

"This might make it a little easier to take," Harry said and, once he was crouched down before me, I accepted the cup of blood from him with a shaky sigh.

The five of them watched--half out of concern, half out of curiosity--as I raised the straw to my lips and took a slow sip. 

Then, as they all stared at me expectantly, I admitted that, "it tastes... _good_..." with a sheepish smile.

**\---**

_"Well, you sound better,"_ Mark told me over the phone, just a few days after Jake unintentionally gave us the bright idea of including human blood in my diet.

"I am," I assured him because I actually believed it. "I feel much better."

 _"This whole thing must've put a kink in the honeymoon, huh?"_ he chuckled softly, which led me to nod with a pursed-lipped smile, despite the fact that he couldn't see me.

"You could say that," I answered, just as tears began to well in my eyes.

 _"Otherwise..."_ he began, "married life treatin' you okay? Harry still walks on water and all that?"

"Yeah, but I mean, it _is_ different now..."

 _"The important thing is that you're better,"_ Mark said, _"and that you're_ coming home soon _, right?"_

"Okay, dad, I don't want you to freak out," I tried to speak calmly, but I couldn't help the way my voice broke as I told him, "but I'm going to a medical center in Switzerland..."

 _"What?? No. No, you're not. You're not goin' to Switzerland--what--what are you--?? You said you were_ better _??"_

"I am," I said, which wasn't entirely a lie, but also wasn't entirely the truth.

I honestly had no idea what was to come, even now that we'd found a way to satisfy the baby's needs without sacrificing every last bit of energy I had left to give, and it was _absolutely_ terrifying, but as Harry said, I'd made my decision.

I was going to have this child, even if it killed me.

_"No, Lou. No. I'm getting on a plane. No."_

"No," I argued weakly, tagging on an excuse to keep him from attempting to see me, "i-it's really more of a spa... and I'm sure that I'd be better by the time you got there anyway."

 _"Lou..."_ Mark sighed, _"I don't know..."_

"Dad, don't come," I told him. "Just... picture me healthy... like I'm sitting on the couch with you, eating pizza or something..."

_"You want me to visualize?"_

"They say that it helps," I shrugged stressfully. "Just... picture me like that... like I _was_. It'll make me feel better. But, dad, I gotta go, okay?"

 _"Lou--"_ he tried.

"I love you," I said and, before I could manage to sob into the phone, I hung up.

I sat there on the couch, finally allowing myself to have a good cry about the fact that I may never see my parents again, when Harry suddenly joined me in the living room.

Then, after he set another styrofoam cupful of blood on the coffee table, he sat down upon the wood of it, directly in front of me.

"I'm sorry I've been so angry..." he shook his head self-deprecatingly, to which I sniffled and reached for one of his icy hands.

"I would be, too..." I told him honestly, giving his fingers an affectionate squeeze with my smaller ones.

"I've left you alone in this," Harry said, encasing my hand in both of his own.

"Marriage..." I offered him a weak smile, and he just chuckled softly in return.

"Well, they say the first year is the hardest..." he replied, before his brows furrowed in confusion, and he began to look around the room. "Who was that?"

"What?"

"I thought I just heard..." he shook his head for a moment, initially assuming he was mistaken, until he was suddenly glancing down at the baby.

He let go of my hand then, and his palm gently came to rest upon my belly, before he curiously requested that I, "say something else."

"Like what?" I raised a brow at that, and my confusion quickly turned to worry when he didn't answer. "Harry, what's going on?"

"H-He likes the sound of your voice..." he spoke softly and, when he joyfully began to laugh at the feeling of our son kicking against his hand, I could feel my broken heart attempting to piece itself back together.

"You can _hear him_?" I gaped in astonishment.

"In mind," Harry answered, with glassy, black eyes. "He likes my voice as well..." he chuckled once more, letting his tears fall as my hands came to rest over his.

"What do you hear?"

"This is so strange..." Harry thought aloud, before he told me, "I thought he was like me, but he's _not_. He's like _you_ ; He's _good_ and _pure_... he's _happy_..."

"Of course, you are," I cooed to our baby, as I looked down at our hands with tears of delight streaming down my face. "Of course, you're happy. How could you not be? I love you... _so_ much..."

"He loves you, Louis," Harry sniffled then, rubbing the pad of his thumb along my belly, through the fabric of my t-shirt.

**\---**

**[JACOB'S POV]**

"Jacob."

Desmond's voice pulled me away from the hallway, where I'd been silently watching Harry & Louis speak to their unborn child.

In any other context, I would've considered the sight to be quite adorable, but I just couldn't bring myself to look past the fact that that _thing_ was _actively killing my best friend_.

Regardless, I knew that nothing I said, and nothing I did, would change the decision Louis was making.

I had to find a way to live with it.

So I followed Desmond downstairs into his office, where a single blood pack remained, resting on the table beside his wife, Anne.

"Is that the last of it?" I asked, silently hoping we could finally put all of this human blood drinking behind us.

"Louis could deliver as early as tomorrow," Des said. "If he's going to have any chance at all, he'll need more blood."

"And you need to feed," Anne told him sternly. "You have to be at your strongest for him. We need to go tonight."

"Desmond, you're the _enemy_ now," I shook my head at that. "Sam won't hesitate. You _will_ be slaughtered."

"Emmett will come with us," Anne said.

"That won't be enough..." I replied honestly.

"We have no choice, Jacob," Des shook his head as well. "If there's anything we can do to save him, we have to try."

"You'd _risk your lives_ for him?"

" _Of course_ we would," Anne answered without hesitation. "Louis is a part of our family now."

"Yeah, I can see that..." I nodded, feeling a bit taken aback by their show of solidarity. "This really is a family... as strong as the one I was born into."

Then, after taking a moment to think, I realized, "I know what I have to do..."


	7. six

**[JACOB'S POV]**

"Jake! They're coming!" Seth informed me, as I waited for the pack to arrive on our territory.

"I know," I said when I glanced back at him and Leah.

"We should phase, Jacob," she told me with a wary expression. "We can't protect ourselves like this."

"They'll see it as a threat," I replied with a dismissive shake of my head. Then, to the pack, I said, "I wanna talk! Would be easier if I could hear you, too!"

Shortly after, Paul could be seen jogging through the ferns to reach the top of the hill we stood before.

"This isn't your territory anymore," he glared down at us. "How's your new family workin' out?"

"You done?" I asked tiredly, at which point Quil & Embry joined him on the hilltop.

"You comin' home, Jake?" Quil raised an expectant brow at me.

"Not until I finish this."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked me then.

"I want Sam to take back Leah & Seth," I answered.

"What?!" Leah gaped at me.

"No way!" Seth declined.

" _Quiet_ ," I snapped, before I looked up at the pack again. "I want them save, and I want this over. I need Sam to wait until Louis has been separated from the problem."

"You mean until he's _dead_?" Paul gave a curt laugh along with his question that sounded more like a statement.

"Ease up, Paul," Embry chimed in.

"Then what?" Paul asked me, as he glared over at Embry.

"Tell Sam that when the moment comes, I'll be the one to destroy it," I said, but it was all a ruse; A ruse that would buy the Styles just enough time to hunt.

"Jake!" Seth looked at me with a great deal of disappointment in his eyes, right beside Leah who stared at me in concern, but as much as it pained me to leave the two of them in the dark, it had to be done.

I couldn't allow any sort of slip up to cost Louis his life.

Just because he'd decided he was willing to give up his life for the sake of birthing a demon child, didn't mean I had to be okay with watching my best friend die.

"I'm the only one who can," I continued. "They trust me."

The sound of the other wolves howling in the distance let me know that the plan had worked. The Styles had successfully made it back into their own territory without being caught and, obviously, the pack wasn't very happy about that.

"You played us!" Paul shouted, leading the others to narrow their eyes at me in betrayal, before they all turned to phase and rejoin the rest of the pack.

Harry was the first of the Styles to meet me with a sincere, "thank you," when I joined them upstairs in their home.

"Did they make it out alright?" I asked, despite how bittersweet of a feeling it was when he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good."

The harsh reality was truly beginning to settle in.

I had turned my back on my tribe, my pack, my _family_ , all for Louis Tomlinson. All for the boy I'd befriended all those years ago, just to end up falling hopelessly in love with him, before he shattered my heart by choosing another man over me.

I should've been _furious_ with him, and hell... for a long while, I _was_.

But as I watched him continue to shine on like a ray of beaming sunlight throughout this life-threatening pregnancy, like he'd finally found his _purpose..._ his own _meaning_ in life... I was really beginning to see this through his rosy perspective.

"Hey," Louis smiled when he saw me and, after Rosalie & Alice helped him to his feet, he asked me, "you okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, before I light-heartedly teased him, "it's not like I'm the one carryin' a demon."

"This is pretty important, Louis," Rosalie squeezed his hand supportively. "Why don't you tell Jacob what you've decided?" she encouraged him.

"What?" my brows furrowed in concern. I glanced back at Harry, but he just had a fond little smile on his cold, pale face. "What now?" I asked Louis.

"Rose is trying to talk Louis out of his baby names," Harry explained.

"She hates them..." Louis pursed his lips.

"Well, I'm on your side, no matter what you picked," I assured him.

"They're not that bad..." Louis defended his choices with a shake of his head, before he timidly explained, "if it's a boy... Jarry. Jacob and Harry..."

I couldn't help but smile at that, despite the slight cringy feeling I got with the thought of my name being combined with Harry's.

"Okay, fine. That one's not awful..." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Why don't you tell them the girl's name?" she smiled, leading Louis to look to the floor.

"I..." he sighed. "I was playing with our moms' names... Johannah & Anne... and I was thinking, Joanne..."

"Joanne..." I replied, as if testing out the name, which Harry must've found quite amusing because he began to chuckle.

"Too weird...?" Louis asked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "That's not too weird. It's beautiful," he said, "I like Joanne."

"See? He likes it," Louis looked over at Rosalie, who rolled her eyes once more, despite her indifference, as she reached for Louis' styrofoam cup of blood on the coffee table.

She handed it over, but as Louis let go of Alice's hand to grab it, he accidentally knocked it from her hand.

Louis instinctively tried to bend down and reach for it before it could hit the white carpet flooring, but as he did so, there was a horrible cracking sound, causing him to cry out as his spine seemed to snap like a toothpick.

His knees hit the floor in the next instant, no doubt shattering the caps, and within a millisecond, Harry was speeding over to catch the back of Louis' skull in his hand before he could crack it open on the ground.

Then, despite their hungry black irises, Alice, Rosalie, and I watched in concern, as Harry lifted Louis off the carpet as carefully as he could, and Louis helplessly began to cry whilst he was carried over to Desmond's home office.

**\---**

"Rosalie, pass the morphine," Harry held a hand out toward her, leading the blonde to quickly snatch a needle from the tray of tools at her side and hand it over to her brother.

So, while Louis laid before us on the examination table, Harry quickly stuck his thigh with the needle, as Alice gathered as much information as she could from Desmond over the phone.

"Desmond said the placenta must've detached," she rushed out, clearly panicked but trying her best to remain calm, like the rest of us. "He's coming as fast as he can."

"We'll have to do it..." Rosalie realized that Louis didn't have much time left. It was evident in the way he could barely manage to keep his eyes open in that moment.

Then, she grabbed a scalpel, uncovered Louis' belly, and she was fully prepared to cut into it, before Harry reached a hand out to stop her.

"Rose! Let the morphine spread!" he pleaded, with furrowed brows and a trembling hand around her smaller wrist.

"There's _no time_! He's _dying_!" Rosalie argued.

"Get him out!! _Now_!!" Louis shrieked, so I reached for his hand, capturing his attention.

"Look at me, Louis," I said, before I gulped at the heart-wrenching sight and sound of him screaming at the top of his lungs, due to the pain of Rosalie dragging the blade across his abdomen.

" _ROSALIE, DON'T_!!!" Harry shouted then, leading me to turn my head and take note of the way Rosalie became entranced, by the sight of the bloody scalpel she brought away from Louis' flesh.

Needless to say, I was quick to tackle her away from the examination table.

"Alice, get her out of here!" Harry commanded.

"Rose... _Rose_!" Louis cried out weakly, as if to try and ease her sense of guilt.

How he managed to find the strength for that at a time like this, is beyond me, but as Alice led Rosalie out of the room, I rejoined Louis' bedside.

"Save him! You have to change him!" I told Harry, momentarily shocking myself with my own words.

"I can't! Not while he's still in there!" Harry shook his head seriously. "I've got to get him out first..."

Then, he glanced up at Louis' with a look of remorse, before he began to _tear into the thick amniotic sac with his bear hands_.

"Focus, Louis..." I held Louis' face in my hands, mostly as a way to distract the both of us from what was happening, while he screamed and writhed miserably beneath my touch.

This only went on for a matter of seconds, but I'm sure it felt as agonizing as _several hours worth of torture_ to Louis, who shakily gasped at the sound of a broken cry sounding throughout the room.

Louis' features softened in an instant, as if all of the pain he'd been put through had suddenly dissipated with the sound of his child's voice and, as we watched Harry hold their child for the first time, Louis actually managed a _smile_.

"I-It's Joanne..." Harry said just above a whisper, as he was clearly still attempting to process the fact that he was a father.

"Beautiful..." Louis breathed, leading tears of absolute joy to replace the tears of pain he'd shed only moments ago, while Harry moved to let Louis hold their daughter.

His wet blue gaze never strayed from Joanne's matching ocean eyes, and his smile remained fixed on his dry lips, even when she turned her head towards his chest and sunk her teeth into the flesh just below his collarbone.

Harry was quick to carefully detach her and pull her away, but Louis just shook his head fondly in response, before his smile steadily began to fade, along with all of the light in his eyes.

"Louis?" I reached for his arm to shake him, and I panicked when he wouldn't respond, not even physically. "Louis!"

"Jacob, take the baby," Harry rushed out then, having wrapped Joanne in a towel of a deep blue shade.

"Keep that away from me!" I snapped in the heat of the moment, seeing their child as nothing more than the demon spawn that murdered my best friend, as I quickly brought my lips to Louis' in an attempt to resuscitate him.

As I forced air into Louis' lungs, and began compressions on his chest, Rosalie entered the room once more with an apologetic expression.

"Harry, I'll take her..." she held her hands out for the baby, "I promise I'm okay..."

So Harry nodded and passed Joanne off to her, before he turned to rip open a drawer off to the side of the room, whereupon he held up a massive needle, full of a sparkly, silver substance I couldn't recognize.

"What is that??" I asked out of concern and, as soon as Rosalie turned to leave the room with the baby, Harry was plunging the long needle straight into Louis' chest.

"It's my venom," he answered, as he pressed the fluid downward and into Louis' heart.

Once he pulled the needle from his chest, we watched Louis' seemingly lifeless body for any sign of change, before we eventually realized it was no use.

Their plan didn't work.

Louis was dead... and it was all Harry's fault.

"I won't kill you..." I muttered to him then, with tears welling up in my eyes. "That'd be too easy."

However, he carried on trying anything he could to bring Louis back, beginning compressions on him with a look of determination in his eyes that could only be explained by a sense of denial he must've been feeling.

It was understandable.

I didn't want to believe it either.

But I had to.

"You deserve to live with this..." I said, sparing a single glance back at Louis' still figure, before I turned to leave without another word.

Then, when Leah & Seth watched me fall to the grass and break down into tears within the Styles' backyard, Seth easily assessed that, "he didn't make it..."

**\---**

**[HARRY'S POV]**

"You're not dead," I shook my head as I continued to perform compressions against Louis' chest, feeling as though I was beginning to lose whatever sanity was left in my mind, as I stared down into his cold, blue eyes.

" _Come on_!!" I growled, as nothing seemed to be working.

Louis wasn't coming back to me.

"Oh, love, it will work," I cried, bringing my bloody hands up to hold Louis' face. "It _will_ work. Please, please, _please_..." I desperately pleaded, while I turned his head and leaned in to sink my fangs into the flesh of his thin neck.

Then, I moved lower, injecting more of my venom into his bloodstream with a bite to his bicep, then another to his wrist, then his thigh, and his shin.

I bit into each of his limbs and, _still_ , nothing seemed to be working.

"Come back to me... _please_ , baby..." I held his head in my hands once more, closing my eyes and bringing our foreheads together as I helplessly sobbed. "Louis... Louis, _please_..."


	8. epilogue

**[JACOB'S POV]**

I just couldn't take it anymore.

I knew that what I'd told the pack--about killing Harry & Louis' child myself--was just part of the ruse, but I truly wanted nothing more in that moment than to watch that little demon _suffer_.

So I shed my tears for Louis outside, before I found the strength to stand up, march back into the Styles' house, and find out where Rosalie had taken the kid.

I found her in the living area with ease, sitting before the lit fireplace with Joanne in her arms, now clean and wrapped up in an actual baby blanket, rather than a bloody towel.

It would've been so _easy_.

I could've phased and torn Rosalie to shreds, before doing the same with the kid, but... something happened to me when I peered over Rosalie's shoulder, and Joanne curiously glanced up at me.

I froze in place behind the couch, unable to move and unable to look away, as I stared back into her bright blue eyes with my own irate brown ones.

It was like... _gravity_.

My whole center had shifted and, suddenly, it wasn't the Earth holding me there anymore.

It was _her_.

I would do anything... _be_ anything she needed.

A friend.

A brother.

A _protector_.

**\---**

**[HARRY'S POV]**

"ALICE!! JASPER!!" I called out from Desmond's office, when I could suddenly hear the jumbled thoughts of several different people at once.

The Quileute pack had arrived, undoubtedly having discovered that Louis was dead, judging by their thoughts of murdering myself and my family in retaliation.

"We're outnumbered," Jasper said when we joined one another out front. 

"By _a_ _lot_ ," Alice added.

"I won't let them hurt my family," I shook my head determinedly, as the three of us stared out at the forest's edge, where several of the wolves could be seen awaiting an opening to attack.

And attack they did.

We faced them ourselves for a while, and we were honestly starting to get our asses handed to us, until Anne & Desmond finally arrived--having been off hunting all evening--along with Seth & Leah who had phased into their wolf forms, in order to help out as well.

Together, we kept the pack at bay, but there was no way we would be able to continue fighting at a stalemate like this. 

One of us would eventually have to surrender or retreat.

That was until Jacob joined us outside, whereupon he stepped between my family and his, in order to tell the pack, "stop!! It's _over_!!"

Sam, the alpha, lunged forward, only for Jacob to take a step to the side and stand in his way again.

"If you kill _her_ , you kill _me_!!" he declared, before Sam nudged Jacob out of his way, leading him to phase on the spot.

Jacob appeared much larger in his wolf form then, like an alpha on steroids, and that's when I realized, "Jacob imprinted... they can't hurt her..." I said, in regards to my daughter.

Then, after Jacob forced the pack back toward the tree line, with his menacing size and deep, rumbling growls, they reluctantly turned to make their leave with their tails tucked between their legs.

"Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law."

**\---**

"He shouldn't be this still..." I said a little later on, as I helped Desmond cleanse Louis' body of all the blood, in order for him to be stitched up and dressed in fresh clothes.

Desmond seemed to be quite optimistic about my venom working to save him, but I couldn't help the doubtful feeling I had, as I reached a hand up to gently close Louis' open eyes.

"It's the morphine," Desmond told me.

"Maybe I was too late...?" I thought aloud, while he finished combing Louis' dull brown fringe into place.

"No, Harry," Des shook his head. "Listen to his heart."

So we took a step back, having finished dressing Louis' body, and watched as he began to undergo the transformation from human to vampire before our eyes.

The puncture wounds in his neck, arms, and legs, from where I'd bitten him, slowly began to seal up and disappear.

His frail bones visibly began to strengthen and mend themselves, as his chest instantaneously perked up with the way his broken spine shifted back into place.

His sunken flesh became soft around his sharp features once again, but was of course drained of all color, accentuating his lips that retained their soft red shade, just as his hair became shiny with the revival of its vibrant caramel color.

Then, like a gift from the Heavens, Louis opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌤
> 
> Thank you so much for reading Breaking Dawn Pt. 1!
> 
> The final part in the series, Breaking Dawn Pt. 2, is on the way!
> 
> ☀️


End file.
